


Devil in Disguise

by Kei_UwU



Series: Kei's Many Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at humour, Crack, Cute Hinata Natsu, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Scary Hinata Natsu, overprotective sibling, this is a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_UwU/pseuds/Kei_UwU
Summary: Where Hinata Natsu is an overprotective sibling, and she will kill for her older brother if she must. The Karasuno Volleyball are now terrified of Shoyo's cute little sister, and Shoyo is completely oblivious. Sugawara is a good mom and he adores little Natsu.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Kei's Many Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita were forgotten, RIP.  
> This was inspired by Chapter 19 of 'Our Favorite Little Crow' by Spacepeeps

Every week Karasuno High's boy's volleyball team comes together to do a group activity. This week Hinata decided to take his little sister with him, and none of the others had the heart to say no to Hinata's puppy-like eyes.

Without even realizing it, Hinata had practically everyone he met wrapped around his pinkie finger, with his bright smiles, eyes that screamed innocence, and his angelic personality. Hinata has basically all of Karasuno tripping over their own two feet to talk to him, yet he still remains as clueless as ever.

Last week they had agreed to go ice skating together, after planning everything out they all went their separate ways. What they didn't expect was that Hinata's little sister Natsu would be just almost if not just as adorable as Shoyo, all of Karasuno internally died when they saw the two Hinatas hugging each other (except for Tsukki of course he's too salty for that).

When they arrived at the skating centre, Hinata said that he'd go get a skating helmet for Natsu, of course, Suga offered to go with Hinata being the mom that he is, so they both left the rest of the group with Hinata's little sister. The moment Hinata was out of hearing range, Natsu's expression turned serious, whipping around to give a glare to every single volleyball player there.

"Listen up! Shoyo is the best big brother I could ask for, but he's also too trusting for his own good. So if any of you hurt nii-chan, accident or not then I'm going to come for your head. The only ones off the hook are Noya-san and Sugamama since I've met them before. Understand?"

Now while if in any other situation the boys would probably gush at the overprotective sibling in front of them, but Hinata Natsu was completely serious. And if Natsu has even half the charisma as Shoyo then they were all good as dead.

Around half a minute later, a completely oblivious Hinata came back with a not so oblivious Sugamama. Once they all made got ready, the volleyball players followed the Hinata siblings into the skating rink.

Though Suga plus Daichi aside before he could step onto the ice. "So... what happened while I wasn't there?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad! Wait, did Natsu give you guys the _talk_?"

"..."

"Oh my God! She did, didn't she? You know she gave me the _talk_ too when I first met her! Isn't it absolutely adorable how protective of Shoyo she is?"

"She said that she would come for our heads if we ever hurt him Suga."

"Exactly you can't tell me it's not cute! Oh, I'm so proud of little Natsu for trying to protect her big brother.", Suga said while whipping away his nonexistent tears.

**____________________**

"Noya my Bro! When did you even meet Hinata's little sister?"

"I'm curious as well how did you meet Natsu?", Asahi questioned.

"I walked Hinata home that day since he forgot to bring an umbrella. In the end, I stayed over at his place for a bit after. Natsu gave me the _talk_ that day.", Noya said while involuntarily shuttering from remembering the _talk_.

"When I entered through the front door with Shoyo she was all sunshine and rainbows but when her eyes landed on me she had this blank look for a second, and I was a bit freaked out. Though that didn't happen again after a while so I chalked it up to me seeing things or something, but then when Shoyo went to go grab himself some water. Natsu turned to me with straight-up murderous eyes.", taking a breather Noya continued his story.

"Then she smiled! Like in this really creepy way and it was all _UWAAH_! Then she whispered, If you hurt nii-chan, you're **dead**. And all I could do was sit there! Then the moment Shoyo walked in she went back to being sunshine and rainbows!''

"Like I swear if Shoyo's an angel, then Natsu must be a Devil in Disguise!"

Both Tanaka and Asahi chuckled when Noya finished his story.

***Bonus Scenes***

"Hey, Natsu? I saw you talking to the others earlier, what were you guys talking about?"

"I was talking about how great at volleyball they must all be if they play with you nii-chan! They were all super nice! I would love to talk to them all more!"

"That's great! I'm glad you're getting along with them all so well Naa-chan."

** ____________________ **

"Tsukki? Are you alright you look a little pale there.", Yamaguchi asked in concern.

"She's coming for my head Tadashi. The Tangerine's little sister is going to kill me."

"Huh? Why would she do that?"

"I called Hinata a dumbass, stupid tangerine, and shorty in front of _her_. What do I do? I swear she glared _straight_ at me the moment she finished talking."

"Tsukki it's okay, I'm sure Shoyo won't let his sister kill one of his teammates.", Yamaguchi said reassuringly.

**____________________**

_'Oh_ _God_ _I'm_ _doomed,_ _Hinata's_ _little_ _sister_ _is_ _going_ _to kill me, I whacked him in the head, called him a_ _dumbass, **and** pulled on his hair_ _right in front_ _of_ ** _her_** _.'_ , a certain dark-haired setter thought.

There sat Kageyama, a fifteen-year-old teenager, currently regretting his life decisions, as he curled up in a ball in a corner of the skating rink. Many people sent confused looks at the teen, but he was too busy having a mental breakdown to notice.

**____________________**

And if Tsukishima and Kageyama were both a whole lot nicer to Hinata the following week? Well, no one noticed or just didn't bother to mention it to the others, all the while sympathetic gazes were thrown their way throughout the following volleyball practices that same week.

**Author's Note:**

> A short crack oneshot I wrote, or in other words, my poorly written attempt at humour.


End file.
